Uraya
Overview Built in the middle years of the Golden Age, Uraya was designed for a specific need: expansion. As the planetary population increased, new cities were built, and these new cities needed transportation between them. Taking advantage of this demand, a prosperous business femme named Moonlight accumulated capital (hers and others') and recruited experienced workers to meet that demand. After years of searching, surveyors located a huge subterranean deposit of aluminum near an energon river, and that lucky find was the location chosen for the new city. First to be built were the foundries and factories, eventually replaced by more up-to-date arc furnaces. Next was the transportation hub. Can't deliver the product cheaply without transportation. As the majority of the city's citizens were laborers, the ambiance of the city came to reflect their values. When the housing in Grandview Heights was finally built, it was quality work but without the bells and whistles for some but not others based on class distinctions. They were all workers together, building a dream; no one was better than anyone else. Moonlight did most of the accounting work for as long as possible, but she simply couldn't handle it all herself and had to delegate control of her baby to her ever-increasing staff. They too were hard workers, and the Business District grew around them, prospered, and expanded into other enterprises. As the population grew, so did the need for a governing body. Rather than choose a governor, the workers of Uraya decided that the best of them would represent their interests in the city's government, and so the Council of Elders was chosen from both factory workers and business people. Headquartered in the Governmental Center, they make the hard decisions. A decision that wasn't so hard was the construction of Star Park, a deliberate choice to improve themselves. Art, music, dance, theater, libraries, the citizens celebrated all this and more. And equally important, partying in the bars and dance clubs. Production boomed, the standard of living soared, and Uraya's justly famous transportation tubes were used across Cybertron for millions of years. Eventually, Moonlight was found dead of mysterious causes, and in her will, she passed ownership of Uraya to its citizens. Just in time for the opening of hostilities between the newly-formed factions of Autobots and Decepticons. Though Uraya tried hard to stay neutral, threats of annexation by the Decepticons resulted in refusal and defiance. With few citizens capable of fighting, Uraya was easy prey for the Decepticons, and they made an example of it. The city was attacked, its citizens killed or scattered. Refugees fled to other cities, but there was no place to hide. After stripping the city of everything of value, the Decepticons razed it to the ground, and it was forgotten, except for the scattered survivors. Ages passed, and Cybertron was also razed, but in the wake of the move to a star system and the influx of energy, the planet has rebuilt itself, including Uraya. A pristine copy of the original at the height of its prosperity, the resurrected Uraya awaits its new citizens. Category:Cybertron Category:City-State